Angel-Eye
Angel-Eye , pseudonym of Angela Brouwers , ( September 11 1974 ) was a Dutch artist, composer and producer. Since 2000 she collaborates with Rene Shuman as co-producer. Since 2003, they stand together on stage as the duo Shuman & Angel-Eye . Angel-Eye wrote and produced music for commercials and artists. She plays guitar, piano and saxophone. During her time as a student at the conservatory in Maastricht, she worked successfully as a composer and producer. From her 18th she has a production and publishing company called AudioNet. She has composed and produced many well-known advertising tunes, including for Profile Bike Specialist, Arke Reizen, Rabobank, Caterpillar, Sony. She also produced on behalf of other artists and record labels including EMI, Arcade and Byte Records. In Belgium she had a recording contract with record label EMI as the lead singer of the group Tiger Tiger , a project in the style of Phil Spector. Angel-Eye took compositions for its account and Guy Chambers, writer and composer of hits by Robbie Williams, spent several compositions for this project. After she had been documented in a television special in 2000 of L1 , the regional television Limburg, called Rene Shuman her. Together they produced the music for a commercial for Audi that was broadcast worldwide. They also produce in 2001 Shumans comeback album Set the clock on Rock! . From 2003, they were successful on together as a duo under the name Shuman & Angel-Eye . Timeline [ edit ] Over the years, Angel-Eye wrote many tunes, including for: Profile Bike Specialist, Arke Reizen, Sony, Reed, Audi, Rabobank. *''Eternity'' (single / maxi single 1998), co-author, published by Arcade in Benelux, France and Spain. This song was used for the computer game Duke Nukem for the PlayStation 3 . *''Michael's Beatbox'' (album), co-production and co-author, published in the Benelux. *''I'm so high'' (single 2000), lead singer Tiger Tiger, released by EMI Belgium. *''Les Vacences D'ete'' (single 2000), co-production songs, sung by Kim Kay, released by EMI Belgium and France. *''Bury the hatchet'' (album 2000); production album for rock band Right Direction, released in Europe on I Scream Records and in America by the label Victory. *''The Party Plane'' (single 2000) DJ Peter Project, released by Byte Records. Number 6 Ultra top 30. Singles include "Shuman & Angel-Eye" [ edit ] *''Do not be cruel'' (single 2003). Number 12 in the Mega Top 50, number 13 in the Top 40 (as a singer duo Shuman & Angel-Eye). *''Magic Ride'' (single 2006). Number 20 in the Mega Top 50 (as a singer duo Shuman & Angel-Eye). The first copy was presented by former Tour de France winner Bernard Hinault. Also, this number was elected official Sound Tour 2006 *''Mr. & Mrs.. Rock 'n' Roll'' (DVD 2007), included in the Open Air Theatre in Valkenburg (as a singer duo Shuman & Angel-Eye). *''Suspicious minds'' (single 2007), as a singer duo Shuman & Angel-Eye. *''The Dream'' (soap 2007), eight-part saga that over 12 regional stations (including L1, RTV10 and the TROS channel Sterren.nl) was broadcast. *''The Dream Goes Christmas'' (soap 2007) 4-part saga that over 15 regional stations (including L1, RTV10 and the TROS channel Sterren.nl aired. *''Everyday Christmas'' (single 2007). Gold record awarded during Christmas tour for 30,000 people in theater Nijmegen. *''The Night comes to an end'' (single 2008) *''The Dream (Part 1)'' (DVD 2008) *''Rockin 'Around The Christmas Tree'' (DVD 2008). *''Everybody is a dancer / The Dream'' (single 2010). Written with Peter Koelewijn. *''Travel in Time / The Dream'' (single 2010). The video was shot in Los Angeles. The name "The Dream" is the international name of Shuman & Angel-Eye. *''Travel in Time / The Dream'' (album 2010) *''Next Level'' (single 2012) *''A Magical Night Part 1'' (DVD 2012) *''A Magical Night Part 2'' (DVD 2012) *''Keeping the dream alive'' (DVD, 2013) Category:1974 births Category:Women's music